Wishing Upon Stars
by FlameAlchemist007
Summary: Yanagi and Kirihara choose to enjoy some quiet time outside observing the moon and the stars. It was the perfect night for discovery, revelations, romance, and other small reminders of why they loved each other.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi.

**Rating: **K

**Author's Note:** My first Yanagi x Kirihara fic (and I've been dying to write them). I actually had the first five paragraphs done a couple of months ago, but I had other things I was working on that needed to get done first. Today some inspiration hit and I was able to finish it. Anyway, it's just a short, sweet tale of Yanagi and Kirihara enjoying the simple things in life. With touches of Yanagi's dry humor and Kirihara's occasional embarrassment. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>It was a cool autumn's night and Yanagi and Kirihara were sitting on a blanket together next to the small campfire they had just started. They were currently in Yanagi's backyard enjoying some fresh air before the weekend was over. The skies were completely devoid of clouds, letting the stars and moon shine fully down on the two of them. It was also completely silent save the faint crackling of the burning wood in front of them.<p>

Yanagi smiled to himself as he pulled Kirihara closer, straightening his scarf carefully and watching a faint blush travel across his cheeks. He tousled Kirihara's hair gently, which caused him to turn and look at him skeptically.

"What is it?" Yanagi asked innocently.

"You're trying to make me blush more," Kirihara answered stiffly, crossing his arms.

"I wouldn't try if I didn't have a chance of succeeding, Akaya," Yanagi reminded him as he kissed his cheek. "You know me better than that… although you will never know me as well as I do you."

"Stop being creepy, Yanagi-senpai," Kirihara responded with a hint of seriousness and a touch of annoyance. "Anyway, I want to make some s'mores."

"Go ahead, the ingredients are right next to you. Although I would be careful - you have a seventy percent chance of messing up your first attempt."

"Better than you who has never made s'mores before," Kirihara retorted back hotly as he shoved a large marshmallow onto a stick, standing up and moving closer to the fire with Yanagi following him.

"It wasn't one of those things that caught my attention when I was younger," Yanagi stated as he did the same to his marshmallow and held it over the fire with a concentrated look upon his face.

"Yeah, you really didn't do anything fun, did you?"

"Tennis."

"Doesn't count."

Yanagi smiled to himself as he slowly turned his marshmallow over to make sure he was heating it evenly. It was true that outside of tennis he really didn't do too much in the normal fun category. He loved to read, often pouring over books for hours on end and sometimes skipping over meals much to his parents' displeasure. When he wasn't reading or playing tennis, he was writing down facts and statistics about the things he observed to see if he could truly understand what he was perceiving. He was also a bit obsessive about improving himself in everything to see how close he could get to perfection.

As predicted, Kirihara did ruin his first attempt and Yanagi handed over a stick with a marshmallow already on it as a fuming Kirihara blew the fire out on his original marshmallow that was now scorched black and disfigured. He took the stick grudgingly and Yanagi flashed him the brightest smile he could muster, which only infuriated Kirihara more. As much as he loved the boy, he enjoyed harassing him more.

When they managed to make a few s'mores for each of them, they went back to their original spot on the blanket. Kirihara chomped through his first one in an instant before Yanagi could even think about eating it. He looked down at the chocolate and marshmallow sandwiched between two pieces of graham cracker uncertainly, and Kirihara told him that it really did taste good. True to his word, as Yanagi sank his teeth in for the first bite, it was actually tasteful. He would have to update his data on some things that he shouldn't have missed out during childhood.

Once they were finished eating, Kirihara ended up nestling into Yanagi's body as closely as possible before looking upwards into the night sky. The warmth of Yanagi's body and the heat of the fire was very comforting to Kirihara and he let out a soft sigh. Yanagi kissed him gently, purposely lingering his lips on Kirihara's so that the younger boy would try to kiss him back. It was a reminder that he was one of the Three Demons and he had a reputation to uphold.

The stars were truly beautiful. The immense glowing orbs of brilliance scattered amongst the navy blue canvas of the sky twinkled as their eyes scanned over them slowly. The tiny pinpricks of radiance that were so faraway yet still dazzling in their place around the luminous moon were a sight to behold. Everything was so peaceful - everything was so still…

Out of the corner of Kirihara's eye, he caught something that was not the same. This something was currently traveling across the sky in a blazing trail of light against the rest of the seemingly immobilized celestial objects.

"Yanagi-senpai!" Kirihara exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and pointing. "It's a shooting star!"

"What's the importance of it?" Yanagi questioned curiously. "It's simply a piece of debris that is from somewhere in the solar system entering earth's atmosphere."

Kirihara had his eyes closed tightly and was mouthing words silently, completely ignoring Yanagi, which only sparked further interest in what was going on. When he was finished, he looked at Yanagi with a cheery grin on his face.

"Did you make a wish?" Kirihara asked eagerly, barely able to contain his delight in this occasion.

"I - uh - Excuse me?" Yanagi asked, purely confused. "Make a wish?"

"Don't tell me you never did that as a child either…" Kirihara inquired, losing a bit of his initial exuberance.

"I won't then," Yanagi stated and Kirihara heaved a sigh.

"When you see a shooting star…"

"Which is scientifically known as a meteor…"

"Yanagi-senpai!"

"Sorry, I'll listen now."

"Anyway, when you see one, you are supposed to make a wish and it will come true!"

Yanagi didn't want to spoil Kirihara's mood, but he was not one to believe in wishes and good luck. He couldn't imagine waiting around for something to happen - hard work, patience, dedication were a few things among many that he believed would ultimately get you what you wanted. He wasn't a dreamer - he was a practical realist.

"You know Akaya. I have never known that's what you do with the sighting of a meteor… what you know as a shooting star…"

"Awww…. well, too bad you missed your chance," Kirihara said sympathetically. "Maybe another one will appear another night."

"It's okay Akaya," Yanagi reassured. "Let's just stay out for another ten minutes before we head inside."

"Mmmkay," Kirihara agreed, settling back down against Yanagi.

"Will you tell me what you wished for?" Yanagi inquired politely as he slid his hand into Kirihara's and squeezed softly. The thirst for more knowledge was unquenchable.

"No, because it won't come true. I can only tell you when it does."

"Oh, so then it's about me? Or possibly us?" Yanagi noted and Kirihara frowned.

"Stop using your logical deduction skills against me!" Kirihara said in an annoyed tone and he tried to struggle out of Yanagi's grasp.

"Okay, okay," Yanagi agreed, refusing to relinquish his hold on him and he stopped fidgeting after hearing Yanagi's agreement.

Eight minutes and twenty seconds later, the sky's stillness was disrupted by another moving object which was larger and more radiant than the first. Yanagi, still a bit cynical of the idea of wishing on an inanimate object, tried to tell himself that he had nothing to lose from trying once. He closed his eyes right when Kirihara whipped his head around in rediscovered joy.

"Oh man, you are lucky!" Kirihara pointed out loudly when Yanagi was finished with his wish. "I've never seen more than one in a night!"

"Is that so?" Yanagi pondered amusedly and Kirihara nodded his head vigorously. "Well, we picked a great night to be about then."

"I love you Yanagi-senpai," Kirihara mumbled as he settled down once again - his back pressing into Yanagi's chest. "I respect everything about you - your intelligence, your talent, your attention to detail… Just being with you is special . I didn't think it was ever going to happen for me and you to be together, and then it did, and…" Kirihara was cut off unexpectedly as he felt Yanagi's hand glide under his chin and tilt his head upwards so that he was staring at Yanagi's face momentarily before he closed the distance and kissed him. There was something utterly romantic about kissing someone upside-down and Yanagi felt his heart tremble when he lips made contact and Kirihara melted in his arms.

He pulled back reluctantly after two minutes and forty seconds, revealing the night sky back into Kirihara's vision and his eyes widened in surprise. The whole sky was alight with countless streaks of light in various lengths and colors and they reflected Kirihara's green eyes in the most beautiful way.

"Whoa Yanagi-senpai!" Kirihara exclaimed when the magnificent sight that was occurring finally registered in his mind. Yanagi chuckled and slowly helped Kirihara shift his body so that he was laying down with his head in Yanagi's lap.

"A meteor shower, Akaya. Isn't it breathtaking?"

"You knew, didn't you Yanagi-senpai? Why else would you say you wanted to spend ten more minutes outside?"

"I didn't know. I was basing my time off of how tired we would be and how much we would want to go inside and get some rest."

"Liar."

"Then what are you thinking are my real intentions?" Yanagi replied smoothly back, watching Kirihara's eyes narrow in thought.

"You set this up because you are romantic and wanted to exert your romantic stuff on me," Kirihara proposed and Yanagi started laughing at the reason. "What?"

"That's a good theory and I can see where you would get the idea, but seriously, I wasn't lying at all about not knowing. I only knew that there was a second chance of a meteor coming."

"Huh," Kirihara responded as he continued to gape at the multitude of shooting stars above him. "Either way, I'm not complaining."

No more words were said as they watched the show in the sky, enjoying every second until the end and the fire had dwindled down to glowing embers. Yanagi frequently stroked Kirihara's cheek or threaded his fingers through his hair, often eliciting a content hum from Kirihara or a cute little squirm when he touched him in a sensitive spot.

"Hmm… it's getting late and cold. Let's go inside."

"… I don't want to move…" Kirihara complained in a murmur and Yanagi picked him him up in his arms and started to head in the house. Although Kirihara was light, Yanagi was a lot stronger than he looked and didn't struggle at all as he made his way through the house.

"You know what I wished for?"

"You can't tell me if it didn't come true. It's a rule."

"I wished for more shooting stars and apparently my first attempt was a success."

"Wh- Why did you wish for that?" Kirihara asked, completely floored. Yanagi peered down at him endearingly and smiled in that way that always caused Kirihara's heart to skip.

"Because I have never been one to trust fate, to put my problems out hoping for an answer, or to dream about things that seem impossible. I am someone of action and someone that needs things concrete and real," Yanagi explained, now descending the stairs to his room with relative ease as Kirihara stared at him attentively. "And seeing how youthful and innocent you are and how completely hopeful you are about reaching your goals or having good things happen to you eventually… Let's just say I'm a bit envious. You are always believing in things that are out-of-reach so passionately while still doing the work that it takes to get there. Being around that opens up a whole new perspective for me."

"Yanagi-senpai…"

"I've always been mature for my age and I know it's been a good thing for me. But I guess growing up so fast made me miss a few, simple yet special things that you've shown me tonight."

"… I showed something new to someone who knows almost everything?" Kirihara noted and Yanagi nodded his head. "That deserves some kind of award. A big one."

"Because you believe in wishing upon shooting stars and that's something dear to you, then I wanted to give you every shooting star to wish upon," Yanagi concluded, kissing him on the forehead as he entered his room and strode towards the bed. His best guess at Kirihara's wish was that he wanted them to be together happily for a long time and Yanagi wanted him to have every opportunity to make that wish over and over because he felt the same.

"There you go with being all romancy again."

"That's not a real word you know, Akaya."


End file.
